A face Oculta de Kai
by Josiane Veiga
Summary: Kai surpreende Tyson mostrando sua verdadeira face. As vezes desejos sao mais fortes que a arrogancia. Yaoi e Lemon.


A face oculta de Kai  
  
Por Josiane Veiga Nota da autora: esse fic se passa na noite da comemoração, no hotel, que os Bey Blakers fazem pra comemorar a volta de Kai ao grupo. É um fic Yaoi e lemon, portanto se vc não gosta deste estilo é melhor parar de ler. É o meu primeiro fic Yaoi-lemon(fiz outros fics Yaoi só que eram bem leves)então me desculpem alguma coisa ou algum exagero. Ah, e se você é menor de idade pare agora, porque este fic contém material impróprio para menores!  
  
Tyson suspirou ao olhar para o lado. Não dava pra acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Deveria ser um sonho. Um sonho bom... o melhor que já teve. Sorriu ao observar os cabelos cinzas de seu companheiro de quarto e sentiu o coração inundar-se numa extrema felicidade ao pensar no que se passara nas últimas 48 horas.  
  
Primeiro achou que Kai havia traído a equipe e se bandeado para o lado dos "Demolition Boys". Ainda se lembrava de como chorara por causa daquele arrogante, e de como não conseguia dormir a noite ao pensar que a partir daquele momento Kai seria seu inimigo. Mas tudo mudara naquele dia em que Kai o desafiara para uma luta sobre um lago congelado na Sibéria. Fora ali que mostrara todo o seu carinho pelo companheiro e o salvara de morrer afogado quando o gelo da água se partiu.  
  
- Oh Kai... será que vc entendeu tudo que eu quis mostrar a vc? – sussurrou Tyson  
  
Ele só faltara se declarar perante toda a equipe e quase o fez com medo de que Kai não pegasse a sua mão. Mas o amigo resolveu confiar nele e depois que segurou a mão do garoto de boné, Tyson o puxou com todas as suas forças e assim salvara a sua vida.  
  
Kai mexeu-se na cama e Tyson sorriu ao observar a figura altiva do amigo. Nunca agradeceria o suficiente aos céus por Kai ter voltado atrás e se unido novamente a equipe. Kai era lindo. Nunca havia visto uma mistura tão exótica e misteriosa numa só pessoa. Os lábios, normalmente comprimidos, eram delicados. A pele era tão fresca e perfeita que parecia pêssegos. Deus havia sido muito generoso no dia que Kai nasceu. Estranhamente os pensamentos de Tyson vagaram para o momento em que havia conhecido Kai, e ele recordou tbém que nunca vira o amigo com alguma namorada. "Não é possível" pensou "ele deve estar escondendo alguém da gente...." Kai era fisicamente perfeito e não haveria nenhuma mulher no mundo que não olharia para ele.  
  
Subitamente Tyson foi tomando por um estranho sentimento. Ciúme?  
  
-Oh Kai...- suspirou Tyson – ai shiteru...  
  
-Repita Tyson!  
  
O susto foi muito grande. Kai estava acordado e agora olhava diretamente para o amigo moreno.  
  
-Vc estava acordado???- Tyson mal conseguia respirar  
  
-Não consigo dormir com alguém me olhando como se estivesse pronto pra me devorar.  
  
Tyson ruborizou. Deus... deveria ter sido mais cuidadoso.  
  
-Me desculpe Kai...eu não queria atrapalhar teu sono...  
  
-Vc atrapalha meus sonos desde que nos conhecemos.  
  
-Então me perdoe.  
  
-Não quero dar perdão!  
  
Tyson percebeu que Kai tinha os olhos maliciosos e não estava bravo como normalmente deveria estar. Resolveu então fechar os olhos e fingir dormir. Estava assustado como nunca esteve antes e não sabia exatamente o porque. Foi quando percebeu uma mão tocar seu rosto. Não abriu os olhos. Era um covarde! Não abriria porque não queria acabar com aquela magia.  
  
-Eu mandei você repetir o que disse quando achou que eu dormia.  
  
-Kai... é que eu senti muito quando vc largou a equipe...  
  
-Não foi isso que eu ouvi!  
  
Mas porque ele insistia. Não percebia a insegurança de Tyson?  
  
-Acho melhor dormimos Kai...  
  
-Dormir coisa nenhuma!  
  
Então aconteceu algo que Tyson não imaginaria nem em um milhão de anos. Os lábios de Kai uniram-se aos seus de uma maneira selvagem, quase violenta. O garoto moreno assustou-se no começo, mas logo foi envolvido por aquela aura magica. A mão de Kai deslizou suavemente pelo peito de Tyson enquanto o garoto dos olhos frios deitava-se na cama.  
  
-Kai... o que vai fazer?  
  
-Não se preocupe... logo você saberá.  
  
Novamente os lábios de Kai tomaram os de Tyson numa urgência angustiante. Tyson, que tentava resistir não agüentou mais e abraçou fortemente o amigo. As mãos buscaram-se desesperadas e as roupas eram obstáculos que logo foram esquecidos. Pele contra pele. O roçar dos corpos eram sons mágicos capaz de transformar aquele momento para Tyson no mais importante de toda sua vida.  
  
-Kai... quero vc... – ronronou o moreno.  
  
-Vai me ter...  
  
A boca de Kai deslizou pelo pescoço do amigo, chegando ao peito. Tyson gemia ao sentir os dentes de Kai o mordendo nos mamilos.  
  
-Kai... vc vai me matar!!!!  
  
Nem o sorriso irônico que Kai deu atrapalhou aquele momento.  
  
-Kai... – protestou Tyson ao sentir o companheiro descer mais um pouco os lábios.  
  
-Só estou mostrando a você o que é prazer... Quando a boca de Kai chegou no membro intumescido, Tyson gritou.  
  
-Cala a boca, baka! Você vai acordar o hotel inteiro.  
  
-Então sai daí!  
  
-Não antes de provar teu mel!  
  
Sem esperar mais, o líder dos BeyBlakers abocanhou o órgão ereto. Tyson tapou a boca com as mãos pra evitar os gritos de prazer. O gozo veio tão rápido que pegou Tyson desprevenido. Ele não agüentou mais e começou a gemer alto enquanto Kai sugava seu néctar.  
  
-Kai...vc não devia ter feito isso.  
  
-Por que não? – Kai subiu o rosto e começou a mordiscar a boca do moreno.  
  
-Porque somos amigos...  
  
-Bobagem...  
  
-Não é bobagem pra mim...  
  
Kai parecia nem escutar pois começou a beijar com mais intensidade o amigo.  
  
-O-negai Kai...  
  
-Você é muito covarde fora das competições, Tyson.  
  
- Gomen nasai...  
  
-Oh Tyson... eu quis você desde que te conheci.  
  
Aquela confissão deu a Tyson uma ponta de esperança. Esperança? Esperança de que? Mesmo que Kai tivesse coragem de assumir um eventual relacionamento, como Tyson acharia coragem pra encarar seus amigos.  
  
-Mou...  
  
-O que foi, Tyson?  
  
-Kai...isso tudo foi um erro.  
  
-Você esta com medo das pessoas?  
  
-Medo?  
  
-Ouvi vc me dizer que me amava...  
  
-Sim... eu disse.  
  
-Então vc mentiu?  
  
-Iie...  
  
-Então? Os olhos de Tyson se encheram de lágrimas.  
  
-Eu preciso de um tempo, Kai-chan...  
  
- Deixa eu ver se eu entendi.... vc não me quer?  
  
-Quero...preciso de um tempo pra assumir isso perante os outros. Vc não se importa com as outras pessoas, mas eu sim...  
  
Kai levantou-se da cama, mas as mãos de Tyson o trouxeram novamente para aquele ninho de amor.  
  
-Fique aqui comigo....  
  
-Vc não tem medo que alguém entre aqui a noite e nos veja juntos... – o tom da voz de Kai era claramente magoado.  
  
-Kai... watashi wa anata o aishiteru.... só preciso de um tempo....  
  
Ele sentiu suspirar e já estava desistindo de fazer Kai entender seu lado quando ouviu a voz de Kai, calma, falar:  
  
-Tudo bem... vou aguardar sua coragem aparecer.... só não vou aguardar a vida toda!  
  
-Garanto que não será necessário....  
  
-Ótimo... mas...  
  
-O que?  
  
-Posso me aproveitar do teu corpo agora...?- disse num jeito de deboche.  
  
Eis uma faceta de Kai que ele não conhecia, admitiu Tyson enquanto trazia o corpo amado pra junto do seu. E ele iria descobrir muitas outras com a passagem do tempo, inclusive a de amante perfeito.  
  
FIM  
  
Nota: aí tah meu fic sobre Bey Blade. As fãs de Ray que me desculpem, mas eu acho que quem ama Kai de verdade é o Tyson, afinal quando Kai traiu a equipe ele foi o que mais sentiu, eu quase chorei com ele quando ele tava na varanda do hotel pensando no Kai....gente, isso é amor! Um beijão, Josi .  
  
Jo_jessie.rocket@bol.com.br  
  
Email pra mim!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
